What a Catch
by K-yers
Summary: Dedicated to a loyal reviewer, Acidic Rose: Calla Snape's wedding to George Weasley. Sequel/spin-off to the Professor's Daughter series.


**A/N: Hello! This story is a spin-off/sequel of my original Harry Potter series here on fanfiction that followed Calla Snape. If you've never read that, then this one-shot will seem pretty confusing. So if you're interested in that, then you can go read that on my profile. :) Also, this story is dedicated to a loyal reviewer who put the idea of this one-shot into my head. So, Acidic Rose, here's to you. :)**

* * *

When I woke up that morning, I didn't feel any different. But, according to Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and every other married woman I knew, my life was about to change forever. No longer would I be Calla Snape, the Hogwarts professor who had started to walk in her father's footsteps, but instead I'd be Calla Weasley.

George proposed in the astronomy tower back at Hogwarts. It had been Christmas break, so most of the students had gone home to be with their families. I had had a lot of homework to grade, so I figured I would stay behind to finish up. My reasoning was that I'd be able to start the new year without any overdue papers for my students.

I was at my desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts' office when George had popped his bright ginger head in. "Knock knock," George said cheerfully. I blinked and looked up at him, slightly surprised to see him. But at the same time, I wasn't really. He was a Weasley; you got used to the random way their brains worked after a while.

"I thought you'd be spending Christmas with the rest of the family," I said. George entered my office completely and looked around, acting as casual as he possibly could.

"I've spent a good twenty-three years spending Christmas with them," George said with a shrug. "I can spend at least one with you." He walked right up to my desk and started to flip through my stack of papers. The stack was about as tall as me; I had used a charm on them to keep them from falling over. "What homework did you _give_ these kids, Snapey?" George asked.

"They all wrote an essay on the techniques of dueling," I said. "I'm going to start showing the second years how to physically duel. So they're all excited for that."

"Make sure you don't scar any of them." George said. "You'd be gettin' lots of Howlers if you did."

"Thank you," I said, smiling at his advise. George grinned right back and glanced between the door and me.

"C'mon, Snapey," He said, removing the quill from my hand. "Let's go check out the castle for old times sake." He held the quill out of my reach, forcing me to agree. After I locked up the office and classroom, we started in the general direction of the astronomy tower. George eventually grabbed my hand and started swinging it back and forth, much like a love struck kid. We passed about three different entrances to the magpie tunnels, and each time George would smile to himself and pull me along faster.

We climbed the steps to the tower and eventually made it to the balcony that overlooked the entire Black Lake. I remembered how George would climb onto that rail and balance like that for a moment. George seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me and he hurried forward and started to climb onto the rail. I yelped in fright and he immediately climbed down.

"I didn't come to scare you, Snapey." George said. He looked back outside to the full winter moon in the sky, and then back to me. When he turned back to me, he had this look on his face that made my stomach do back flips. And then he got down on one knee.

"George," I barely said. Suddenly, it felt like all the air in my lungs had been vacuumed out. George ignored me and reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small ring, and I felt even more like I needed to breathe. George grinned that wicked Weasley grin of his and had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Calla Snapey Snape," George started. "You are the best woman I've ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life right next to you. Will you marry me, Snapey?"

I started nodding, my vocal chords no longer working. "Yes," I finally managed. George smiled broadly and stood up before mashing his mouth onto mine. I kissed him back, my emotions brewing hot underneath my skin.

And now, almost a year later, we were about to get married. The Burrow had been cleaned up and had several long white tents surrounding it, just it it had whenever a Weasley got married. It had become a sort of tradition for the Weasleys to have their weddings here at the Burrow-keeping the family close, Mr. Weasley called it. I looked outside of the window, taking in the sight of the tents and the pale, winter landscape beyond that. It was early December, and the snows were late this year.

Ginny stirred awake, her bright red hair mussed up and tangled. Hermione was also stirring awake but Luna was sound asleep in her cot. The four of us had slept in Ginny's old room, cramming together just like we used to when we were teenagers. Hermione and Ginny were both already married, so they were my source of information.

Hermione would often complain about how Ron forgot something, but then she'd follow it up with something else he did that she thought was charming. Ginny was the same way with Harry. I thought about George, about all the mess we had gone through together. He was quick to anger (much like the rest of the Weasleys), stubborn, and hated to apologize for something he had done. But he was also loyal to a fault, kind, considerate, basically a very tall puppy dog who wanted to please.

As guests started to arrive, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur came upstairs to help me get dressed and get my hair done. Fleur talked my ear off the whole time while she used her wand to curl my hair and then pin it up. She said things like, "You an' George are like two peas in pod. You are alvays together, and you shall alvays be that vay."

I smiled at her words and snuck a glance at myself in the mirror. Already, I was completely different from who I was yesterday. Fleur had done my makeup, hair, and helped me into the long white dress. When she saw me, Mrs. Weasley started crying. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, were all three my bridesmaids, and they were awed into silence when they finally saw me dressed in white.

"You look beautiful, Calla," Hermione said. I thanked her and glanced back at myself in the mirror. My dark black hair was curled and pinned up, cleaned and brushed until it shined. My dark black eyes clashed with my pale skin and white dress, and Fleur had painted my lips a soft and subtle pink.

I thought about what Dad would've thought if he could see me. A stab of sadness went through me as I remembered the bitter man who had raised me by himself. Severus had been a severe parent, but he had been my only family before I went to Hogwarts. He had loved me, in his own way, and there still wasn't a day that went by without me thinking about him.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room again and looked me over once more with a big smile on her face. "They're all ready for you, dear."

Nervousness exploded in my stomach but I forced them down. I put that smile on my face and followed Mrs. Weasley outside into the cold, December air. The guests there were all Hogwarts professors, employees from the joke shop, members of the Order and some friends from both George's year and my year at Hogwarts. I spotted Draco Malfoy, sticking close to his fiance Astoria Greengrass. Harry and Ron were up near the front, talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks, who was holding onto the hand of five year old Teddy Lupin.

Music started to play and everyone's attention was brought back to me, surrounded by my friends and my future mother-in-law. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all walked down the aisle first. Fleur had disappeared, probably off to go stand beside Bill. And then, Mrs. Weasley walked down the aisle right at my side. And then, at the end of the long aisle, I saw George.

George could clean up when he wanted to. His bright ginger hair was combed neatly and he was wearing a suit. His tie had been loosened considerably but it was still at the stage of what qualified as decency. His bright amber eyes gleamed at me and I found myself walking a little faster just so that I could be at his side.

I finally made it there to him and George gave me that cheeky grin of his. The ceremony official smiled softly at the pair of us and began a long and winded speech about what love was and how it resided in me and George. I wasn't paying a lot of attention to him, honestly. All of my attention was for George. And then, the wizard asked for our vows.

The wizard nodded for me to go first, and for a second, everything I had written down flew out of my mind. George coughed pointedly and wiggled an eyebrow at me, and I smirked at him before beginning.

"George Weasley," I started. "You are the funniest man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You make me laugh, you know exactly what to say to make me feel better. We've had our rough patches, but then again, who hasn't? It didn't take me long to figure out that I loved you, and it took a few days after that to realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You're one of my best friends, and I hate every second we're not together. So, here's to not having to be separated again."

George stared long and hard at me before starting his own vows. "Oh Snapey," He said, loud and clear. "Rough patches is an understatement, but oh well." I snorted in amusement and several members of the audience laughed as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mrs. Weasley crying into a handkerchief. George ignored her and continued. "You're the best person I know, and you're the best dueler I've ever sparred with." He paused and smiled, obviously remembering the few times we had sparred; every time I managed to disarm him. "You're the steadiness that keeps me grounded and you've become my best friend. And I don't know what else to say other than I love you." George finished.

The wizard in charge of the ceremony waved his wand and gold stars sprinkled down onto our heads. "Bu the power vested in me by the Order of Merlin, I now name these two man and wife, George and Calla Weasley!" The audience applauded and George and I kissed each other, clinging to one another as tightly as we could. When we separated, we led the way out of the tent and out into the December afternoon.

The sun was hiding behind a thick layer of clouds and wasn't able to shine through. Usually, around winter time, my shattered knee would start to ache and pain me. But, thanks to George, he helped make it better with a tonic. He simply made me better.

Snow began to fall lightly onto the ground, having been built up for majority of the week. George and I stared up at the yellow-tinted sky, smiles on our faces. George looked at me mischievously, amber eyes glinting in the pale light. "You wanna have a snowball fight, Mrs. Weasley?"

I grinned back at him and laughed. "You're on, Mr. Weasley." George laughed heartily at that and we started for the next tent, bringing out our wands to gather as much snow in one area as possible. Suddenly, George Conjured a large snowball from the falling snow and threw it at me. The snowball barely missed me and grazed my bare shoulder. I yelped at the cold that hit me and sent my own snowball right at George's head.

"Are they supposed to be doing this?" Hermione asked, standing nearby with Ron and Harry. Both boys shrugged and started to throw snowballs at each other and her. George and I stayed focused on each other, fighting one another as playfully as we could.

The snow continued down, catching up on lost time.


End file.
